Kelly Klein
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Cincinnati, Ohio | billed = | trainer = Benjamin Kimera Cody Hawk Jimmy Yang | debut = 2007 | retired = }} Kelly Klein (January 28, 1991) is an American female professional wrestler. She is known by her actual name used in the ring and her earlier ring name Mary Elizabeth Monroe. Career Hearland Wrestling Association (2007-2009) 2007 Debuting in 2007, Klein first wrestled as Mary Elizabeth on the June 9 edition of HWA. On that date, she wrestled two matches, including a losing singles match against Heather Owens as well as a 10-person tag team matching where she teamed with Cody Hawk, Ganger, Jon Moxley and Kimera. Elizabeth's team lost to Aaron Williams, Andre Heart, Brian Jennings, Heather Owens & JT Stahr. On the June 15 edition of HWA, Elizabeth wrestled and lost to Hailey Hatred. On the June 16 edition of HWA, Elizabeth lost to Hatred a second straight time. This was also her last HWA match of that year. 2008 On January 18 at HWA Outbreak, Mary Elizabeth returned and wrestled a losing singles match to ODB. On April 25 at HWA CyberClash 3.0, Elizabeth wrestled against Nevaeh, Ashley Lane in a Three-Way match won by Nevaeh. Five months later on the September 10 edition of HWA, Elizabeth lost to Nevaeh in a singles match. On the September 24 edition of HWA, Elizabeth joined forces with Heather Owens in a losing tag team match against Ashley Lane & Nevaeh. On October 1 at HWA, Elizabeth avenged herself against Nevaeh with a successful singles match. Her good fortunes continued seven days later on the October 8 edition of HWA when Elizabeth teamed with Murder City Inc. (Benjamin Kimera & Jason Kimera) to defeat Nevaeh, The Madness & V-Rad in a six-person tag team match. On October 29 at HWA, Elizabeth wrestled Heather Owens and Nevaeh in a Three-Way match in which Nevaeh would make a comeback in her previous losses to Elizabeth and win the match. On November 22 at HWA High Def], Elizabeth teamed with Hailey Hatred to challenged the SHIMMER Tag Team Champions Ashley Lane & Nevaeh in an unsuccessful tag team title match. 2009 On January 7 at HWA, Elizabeth defeated Nevaeh. On January 21 at HWA, Elizabeth teamed with Andre Heart to defeat Nevaeh & V-Rad. On the February 11 edition of HWA, Elizabeth teamed with Heather Owens in a losing tag team match against Ashley Lane & Nevaeh. The following month on March 20, Elizabeth defeated Nevaeh before losing to Nevaeh two months later during the May 13 edition of HWA. Mad Pro-Wrestling (2007) At MPW Rise Up 2007 held on December 5, Elizabeth lost her first and only MPW match against Hailey Hatred. Rockstar Pro Wrestling (2007, 2008, 2010) Elizabeth made her Rockstar Pro debut during the time when it was still under the name EGO Pro Wrestling (EPW). On December 18, 2007, Elizabeth wrestled at EPW, losing to Hailey Hatred. Elizabeth returned the following year on January 9, 2008 at EPW Wednesday Showcase teaming with Cody Hawk in a losing match against Hailey Hatred & Matt Riot. On January 22 at EPW Showcase Elizabeth teamed with Hawk in another losing mixed tag match against Hailey Hatred & Sami Callihan. On February 19 at EPW Tuesday Showcase, Elizabeth and Cody Hawk teamed again in a losing match against Andre Heart & Hailey Hatred. On April 5 at EPW Pillman 10 Year Anniversary Show, Elizabeth teamed with Hatred in a winning tag match against Ashley Lane & Nevaeh. Elizabeth returned two years later on February 19, 2010 at EPW Rock & Wrestling 5 in a successful mixed tag team match teaming with Colt Cabana against Cody Hawk & Natasha Starr. Eight months later at EPW Boo & Bruise 2 on October 30, Elizabeth lost to Heather Owens. On November 10 at EPW One Night Only, Elizabeth defeated Nevaeh. Wrestling And Respect (WAR) (2008) On January 5, Elizabeth debuted during the time when WAR was still under the name Global Wrestling Alliance (GWA). She wrestled Hailey Hatred in a match that ended in No Contest. American Luchacore (2008) During the leap year day of February 29 at ALxC Roc To The Future Elizabeth teamed with Hailey Hatred in a losing tag team match against Ashley Lane & Nevaeh. Buckeye Pro Wrestling (2009) On September 19, Elizabeth wrestled and lost to Heather Owens during the BPW Six Year Anniversary event. Absolute Intense Wrestling (2009, 2014, 2015) 2009 On May 15 at AIW Girls Night Out, Elizabeth was part of AIW Women's Championship tournament. She lost during the first round of the finals, in a match against Sammi Lane. 2014 Five years later, Elizabeth returned to AIW on October 4 at AIW Girls Night Out 13 losing to Jenny Rose. Later on that same date at AIW Girls Night Out 14, she won a match against Taeler Hendrix. 2015 On February 20 at AIW I Choo-Choo-Choose You!, Elizabeth teamed with Marti Belle & Taeler Hendrix to defeat Team Barely Legal (Alexia Nicole & Jasmin) & Veda Scott. On May 23 at AIW Girls Night Out 15, Elizabeth teamed with Taeler Hendrix defeat The Social Network (Annie Social & Heidi Lovelace). On August 14 at AIW Battle Of The Sexes 2. Elizabeth teamed with Hendrix once more, losing to team To Infinity And Beyond (Cheech & Colin Delaney) in a AIW Tag Team Championship match. Magnificent Ladies Wrestling (2010) Elizabeth appeared on MLW Tapings beginning on March 20 in a three-way match Rock 'N Roll Rock-C and match-winner Kristin Flake. During her time on MLW, Elizabeth wrestled seven matches and won only a single match before competiting for the last time in MLW on October 16, in a loss to Brandi Wine. Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling (2010) On May 14, Elizabeth wrestled and lost to Jessicka Havok. Far North Wrestling (2010) On May 15 at WARRIORS, Elizabeth lost her debut match to Brittany Force. AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined (2011) On April 16 at AAW Point Of No Return 2011, Elizabeth wrestled and lost to MsChif. United Wrestling Federation (2011-2012) 2011 During the October 9 UWF event, Elizabeth won her debut match against Miss Cheyenne. On the October 30 edition of UWF, Elizabeth defeated Lil' Naughty in a Number 1 Contender match for the UWF Vixen's Championship. 2012 In the following year on February 12 at UWF Vicious Vixens 2012, Elizabeth wrestled two matches. The first was against Jessie Belle Smothers who won a battle royal at the event to also become Number 1 Contender. Elizabeth defeated Smothers and went on to face Lil' Naughty for the vacant UWF Vixen's Championship in a title match won by Naughty. On February 26, Elizabeth lost her title rematch against Naughty. She finished out her time with UWF August 5 with a victory against Aleida Ortiz. Pro Wrestling eXpress (2013-2014) On December 21, Elizabeth made her debut at PWX Christmas Chaos 2013 in a losing singles match against Tanner Reynolds. In 2014, Elizabeth appeared two more times, first at PWX Unforgiven 2014 on April 26. She wrestled and lost to Brittany Force. Her final PWX match was on April 27 at PWX Mountain Mayhem, winning a singles match against Marti Belle. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2014-2015) Elizabeth spent two years working for OVW. She debuted on the May 14th edition of OVW, scoring a victory over Jessie Belle Smothers. During the following week on May 21, Elizabeth wrestled Lei'D Tapa in a singles match that ended in a double count-out. She wrestled her last televised match of 2014 on May 28, defeating Ray Lyn. Afterwards, Elizabeth would finish out the remainder of her first year in OVW, wrestling dark matches, losing her first one to Rebel on July 20. A week later on July 30, she won her rematch against Rebel. The two met again during the August 2 OVW Saturday Night Special in which Rebel won the match against Elizabeth. Elizabeth would win her last two dark matches against Rebel on August 20 and October 22. Elizabeth made two final appearances in OVW, first at OVW Friday Fight Nights 2 on July 24, 2015 in a winning singles match against The Bodyguy. During the August 14, 2015 edition of OVW TV, Elizabeth lost to Rebel. IWA Mid-South (2014) Elizabeth wrestled two matchs for IWA Mid-South, starting with the cross-promotional event IWA Mid-South/EPW/FWS Toe Jam during which she lost to Mistress Burgandi. At IWA Mid-South What If?, Elizabeth defeated Randi West. Valkyrie (2014) Elizabeth's debut match was on October 24 at Valkyrie III: Queen's Road, losing to Mistress Belmont. Pro Wrestling Now (2014) Elizabeth wrestled and defeated Sidney Black at PWN Now Or Never. Renegade Wrestling Alliance (2014) Elizabeth debuted at RWA Fall Free For All 6, challenging Jessie Belle Smothers for the RWA Women's Championship. Smothers successfully retained the title against Elizabeth. Strong Style Wrestling (2015) Elizabeth debuted at SSW Retaliation on March 20, losing to Melanie Cruise. Mega Championship Wrestling (2015) On February 21, Elizabeth challenged for the MCW Fighting Spirit Championship held by Angel Dust. She lost her first title match against Dust before challenging Dust again three months later on May 16 at MCW Breaking Down Barriers 5, winning the title in her second title rematch. Stricktly Nsane Pro Wrestling (2015) Making her debut at SNPW Girl Fight!, Elizabeth won a singles match against Samantha Heights. On July 7 at SNPW Girl Fight III, Elizabeth defeated Miss Diss Lexia. At SNPW Girl Fight V - Halloween Edition on September 22, Elizabeth lost to Kaela. Heroes And Legends Wrestling 2015 At HLW Heroes & Legends V on July 25, Elizabeth wrestled Katarina Leigh in a title match, winning the vacant HLW Woman's Championship. Destination One Wrestling (2015) Debuting during the time when the promotion was still under the name Premier Destination Wrestling (PDW), Elizabeth wrestled on March 24 edition of PDW, winning her match against Mary Dobson. Olde Wrestling (2015) At Olde Wrestling Speakeasy Spectacular 2015 Elizabeth teamed with Matthew Cross to defeat Clean & Heidi The Riveter. Juggalo Championship Wrestling (2015) Elizabeth debuted on July 24 at JCW Exotic Ladies Of Wrestling, winning her singles match against Samantha Heights. Blue Water Championship Wrestling & Xtreme Bombshells Of Wrestling (2015) Elizabeth wrestled a joint promotional event for BWCW and XBW on August 28 at Micro Mania, defeating Ingrid Isley. American Pro Wrestling Alliance (2015) At APWA Big Red Brawl, Elizabeth met a previous opponent in Ray Lyn, defeating her in their singles match. Tried-N-True Pro Wrestling (2015) On September 6, at TNT All Out Assault, debuting as Mary Elizabeth Monroe, she wrestled a three-way match against Rebel and Hayley Shadows. The match was won by Rebel. National Wrestling Alliance (2015) Monroe wrestled on September 5, at NWA Smoky Mountain Battle For The Belts, losing a singles match against Kaela by disqualification. SHIMMER Women Athletes (2015) On October 11, Monroe debuted at SHIMMER #78, in a dark match defeating Paloma Starr. Ring Of Honor (2015-Present) Klein debuted on October 24, 2015 at ROH Glory By Honor XIV: Champions Vs. All Stars, defeating Ray Lyn. On December 19 taping, of ROH (aired January 16, 2016), Klein wrestled and won a Dark Four Corner Survival match against Kimber Lee and Taeler Hendrix and Veda Scott. During the ROH Winter Warriors Tour on January 15, Klein defeated Solo Darling in a dark match singles. She wrestled again on February 6, 2016 in a second dark match defeating Taeler Hendrix. Vicious Outcast Wrestling (2013-Present) 2013 Monroe debuted on March 1 at VOW March Malice, in a winning match against Jessie Kaye. 2014 Returning the following year, Monroe wrestled at VOW VIXENS MAYhem on May 3. She lost in a first round match against Devyn Nicole in Vixens' Queen Of The Ring Tournament. 2015 On May 2, at VOW MAYhem, Monroe won a semi final match in the Queen Of The Ring Tournament against Vanity. Later in the tournament, Monroe won a four-way match against Angel Dust and Brittany Blake and Samantha Heights. With this tournament victory on record, she went on to qualify for a title match against the VOW Vixen's Champion Samantha Starr. They met on November 14 at VOW Iron Men, during which Monroe wrestled as Kelly Klein and defeated Starr to win the title. On December 11 at VOW Three Year Anniversary, Klein successfully retained the title against Starr in their title rematch. 2016 On January 9 at VOW The Sign Of Respect Klein lost the VOW Vixen's Championship to Samantha Starr. Personal life Klein attended Rainbow High School in Gaborone, Botswana, South Africa. She attended Webster University in her hometown of St. Louis. She worked also as a model for Raw Talent Clothing Co.. She was previously married to Kyle Newsock who wrestles under the name Kyle Kraven. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' :*''Taste My Rainbow'' (Modified STF) *'Signature moves' :*Jumping Cutter :*Lungblower :*Savate Kick *'Nicknames' :*''"The Rated "G" Superstar"'' Championships and accomplishments *'Heroes And Legends' :*HLW Woman's Championship (1-time) *'Vicious Outcast Wrestling' :*VOW Vixens Championship (1 time) External links *Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Profile at Wrestling Data.com *Mary Elizabeth Monroe's Facebook *Mary Elizabeth Monroe's Twitter *Mary Elizabeth Monroe Interview at Lady Sports.com Category:1991 births Category:2007 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:Female wrestlers Category:Missouri wrestlers Category:Models Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:American Luchacore alumni Category:Buckeye Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Mad-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling alumni Category:Rosebuds Category:Living people Category:Heroes And Legends Wrestling alumni Category:Mega Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Now alumni Category:Pro Wrestling eXpress alumni Category:Strong Style Wrestling alumni Category:Destination One Wrestling alumni Category:Olde Wrestling alumni